


Medic without conscience

by MorphineDrips



Category: HidaIno, Ino - Fandom, Naruto
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Boredom, Copyright, Eventual Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, Forced, Hentaisoft, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Language Abuse, Lemon, Major character death - Freeform, Please Kill Me, Rape, Sad, Science, To Comment, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-04-15 00:46:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14148240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorphineDrips/pseuds/MorphineDrips
Summary: Hidan walked the most unfortunate path and Ino was a victim.





	1. Seraph

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events in Naruto Shippuden have been altered in this Fic. Basically it`s an AU.

The abruptness and ferocity of the downpour felt it had an urgent urge of a perilous brewing storm. To Ino the dark, gloomy weather seemed like it reflected herself. She was talented but what is a talent when there was no one to appreciate and acknowledge it? Her mother was a prostitute who left her and her father, Inoichi, and ran away one night. She was slender yet voluptuous, her eyes deep and serene as calm waters and her long blonde hair that dropped straight till her calves. She prided her beauty. And why wouldn't she? every man in town wanted to unzip her jeans; Ino was firm, she wouldn't let anyone invade her ring of personal space. She was her own "Prince Charming". She was an aspiring medical student, who was now ready to set her foot in the real world and start her practice as a Neurologist. She never wanted to walk the same path as her father(Botanist) and definitely not her mother's. She had to surpass her frenemy, Sakura Haruno, who just like her was interested in medicine but she chose to be a nurse. Ino was delighted by the thought of Sakura being her underling. 

*shift*

Was being an Immoral as curse or boon? To a lot of people it may seem as a boon, cause eternal life; it is trivial to painlessly end one's life so therefore why not have the option to live, basically, forever? So why are humans afraid of the inevitable?Up until now immortality was only seen and read in Sci-fi books/movies and a few mythologies but what if this far fetched idea is no longer just an idea but a breakthrough in the present world? If immortality is a path to free one's crippling fear then why wouldn't people opt it rather than suffering? But the real question is, what would one do with infinitely many hours? Nothing of value comes without a price. Just what colossal amount would one have to pay in exchange for timelessness? Hidan didn't know that he, in fact, held the answers to the many unanswered questions. If only life was kind to him and stopping him before he walked the unfortunate path. He didn't know what was coming in. He just mindlessly walked past Ino; both of them unaware of the future they possibly and probably held together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re-typing cause it was shitty before.


	2. The Trial

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm Back ya'll!!!!!!!!!!  
> Arigato~  
> for 130 hits!!!

Ino entered the hospital and greeted her seniors. "Ino!Great timing. Today is a big day for you and your protein theory. You are leading the Drug Trial on my recommendation. Hurry and head to the under ground lab" the head of neurology, Dr. Sean Woods exclaimed. "y..eah thank you Dr. Sean this means a lot", Ino replied nervously. He looked at her tensed body and gave her a hopeful and a reassuring smile. Ino wore her coat and headed downstairs.

Dr. Sean Woods was half Hispanic and American. His interest in medicine especially neurology triggered after the passing of his grandmother who he shared a unique bond with. Her brain was consumed by an enormous tumor. Her age and the rapid growth of the tumor were reasons why surgery and chemo were striked out. He grew up and went to John Hopkins in Baltimore, Maryland to pursue medicine. He became the neurology head at 32 here at Southshore General. He took keen interest in Ino's research study about the protein that could heal internal wounds without scarring. The protein was called MG53.

Ino read the patient file:

Experiment no. : 07

Name: Hidan

Procedure: Drug Trial stage 2(MG53-protein)

Medical history: Unremarkable 

Ino let out a deep breath. It was a moment where Fantasy was about to be turned into Reality. The world was going to applause her for her medical breakthrough. She mentally patted her own back and gave herself a pep talk before the session began. Hidan was then rolled into the room on a gurney. They strapped his wrists and ankles to a metallic chair which was tightly sealed to the floor. Her teenage self in her mysterious mind squealed, she dug her nails in her palm to gain composure. Hidan slowly opened his eyes and turned his gaze at Ino. She spoke into the mic, "umm...um..the doctors will do a few tests to check drug for response to the physical damage done. I'm Yamanaka Ino your neurologist and the founder of the protein usage." Hidan's eyes widened, "What do you mean physical damage? I only signed the consent forms for the experimental drug that were used as treatment as there was no there was no other option." He struggled to set free but the restrains secured his wrists and ankles tightly. Struggling was useless. Everything was useless at that point. Did he really read the const form before signing it? He shook his head. "Get the water tank ready and get the tools here." Hidan sat there frozen,"t..too.ls?".


	3. Twisted Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NOTICE: This is to inform ya'll that I'll be posting this story on Wattpad as well. Username: Morphinedrips Story title: Medic without conscience.

Hidan felt dragged into the white abyss every second. Even his brain had forgotten what Colors looked . He didn't know what time or day it was. Everything around him was just endless white. The color and the room had begun haunting him. He couldn't even remember his family or friends or rather the outside world on the whole. The door suddenly opened. A random man approached him. He too was wearing something like a hospital gown, but entirely white. Hidan could tell that the man wasn't the one who spoke through the mic. The gowned man pulled a syringe and injected him. It did't take Hidan too long to realize that it was an anesthetic. He thought to himself,"another operation I suppose". He mentally chuckled.

It was presumably hours later when Hidan was again responsive. He found himself naked on a what felt like a stone bed. His hands and feet were rested on wooden blocks but sealed with an iron cuffs. The room was yet again pitch white but this time he felt something odd. He felt compressed and claustrophobic in the room. Suddenly a man entered the room. He woke a white mask that revealed his eyes. He had a weird and horrific spark in his eyes. "IT's MINE!! EVERYTHING WILL BE MINE NOW! THIS WILL BE FUN!!" His laughter sent shivers down Hidan's spine. Without any notice the man got a nail near his had and begun hammering it. Hidan yelled in pain. It was unbearable. "YOU CAN CALL ME DR. HELL" *evil laughter*. He began hammering nails on his finger tips and then on his palm and finally on his feet. There were more than 40 nails impaled. Hidan cried and yelled in pain. He begged for mercy. "I LOVE YOUR CRY. THE OTHERS WERE USELESS". There were so many nails that Hidan couldn't even see his own blood gushing out. The looked at him and said in a mockingly serious tone," Oh I forgot this room will be filled with hot boiling water. If you desire to escape and live you need you well Un-impale yourself. I'll leave the pliers here. HAHAHAHAHAHAHHA". He slowly joyfully left the room. Hidan was in endless pain. The man's words churned in his brain. He then heard the sound of running water. The temperature rose. What he said was true. He looked over at the pair of pliers. He struggled. The pain increased to a point where everything felt numb. He probably lost a lot of blood. His vision was blurry. The water was rising at a fast rate. "I can escape!!" he leaned a bit more. His skin began to tear off. He goaned in immense pain. He reached the pair of pliers and started pulling off the nails. He screamed, it felt as if his screams made the surface beneath him vibrate. As he pulled each nail from his hands and feet, he could see his flesh stuck to the nail, blood oozed out as if it were garden hose. He could hear his finger and toe joint crackle. He finally finished the task. He could see the door of hope, of freedom. He tried to walking in the boiling water. It was painful. Extremely painful. His feet were burning inside out. The clear water turned red. HE dragged his feet to freedom. Consuming every bit of pain he felt, he reached the door and pushed it open. Hidan's eyes widened, "What the F..fu..uck, WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS?! YOU FUCKING CUNT!" he yelled till his throat felt soar. In front of him was another pitch white room with a single chair right in between. "Welcome to Level 2! You've successfully passes Level 1! Congratulations!!" *laughter* "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FREE YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE". The speaker in room let out a click,"Oh? Free? I don't remember saying that". Dr. Hell suddenly appeared behind Hidan. He squeezed his tattered fingers and as soon Hidan turned in pain, Hell stomped his feet on Hidan's. "AGHHH noo please stop! let me go please. What do you want?" "What do I want? I want you, you the successful specimen of the trail and also I want the drug obviously." Hidan couldn't move. He felt sick.

"Uh Dr. Woods thank goodness I found you!" Ino spoke as she hurried towards her senior. "What's the matter Ino?" He looked at her quizzically. "Dr. Woods do you remember Hidan? the guy trial subject? i tried contacting him today for a follow up check up b..but I cannot reach him. And the most bizarre thing that happened today was that his records are lost!" she said. "Lost? h..how I mean did you check the archive?" 'Yes I did. But no one seems to remember him. I'm so confused. I don't know what to do. Anyway can you review my final documentation on the drug? I have to submit it to the FDA by tomorrow." She asked. "Of course Ino! I'd love to. Leave it on my desk before you leave today." Ino smiled widely and gave a quick nod and left. "Of course Ino I was waiting for this day" he whispered to himself with a devilish smirk.


	4. Tampered

It had been two days? a week? or maybe even a month. His mind was blurred. Hidan tried opening his heavy eyes. A little boy, about 5 years stood infront of him. "Hidan-nii san? what happend to you?" The boy question Hidan. "Stop FUCKING WITH ME ALREADY!". The boy came closer to him and sat on his lap. Hidan couldn't move due to the restrains and the pain. He looked closely looked at the boy. The boy didn't have a face yet he seemed strikingly similar to someone he knew before. The boy pointed at a huge Japanese villa. "See that's me, we're the same nii-san.We know the true meaning of pain." Hidan's eyes eidened and tears rolled down his cheeeks. He saw a ruthless father beating his young son with a whiplash. The child was naked and was made to stan in the snow. The father was furious when he saw his son crying. He lifted his son by his nape and threw him in the freezing well. "BOYS IN OUR FAMILY DON'T CRY. THIS WILL ONLY MAKE YOU TOUGHER, YOU UNDERSTAND!". Hidan looked at the boy, "We aren't the same because I know you ar--". "Ahh Hidan you're up! That's great!". The maniac walked in. He leaned closer, "Today will be soooo fuuuunnn~~~". Hidan shivered. He then called out to one of his minions who quicky entered in with a bucket and a box. Hell pulled out The Thumb Screw and smiled behind his mask. "Fun fact Uhh never mind". Hell slid hidan's fingers inthe gap nad begun tightening the screws. "The rules are simple, you screm or move you die". He kept on tightning them until they turned blue and were about to crush his fingers entirely. Hell then pulled out a nail clipper. He slowly adjusted the clipper and with all force pulled out Hidan's thumb nail. He screamed and tried moving his fingers but the screw and the plates held them tightly togerther. "oh? i wan't clear enough I guess" Hell smirked. "I'M sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry"Hidan kept on chanting. "Well its too late. I'll bring a surprise for you tomorrow". Hell continued rippind each nail of Hidan's fingers. He then, for his joy, hammered the joints, breaking all of Hidan's fingers one by one. Hidan bit his lips and gulped the pain, for here he valued his life an the lives held dear to. Hell then used a pair of sharp scissors and chopped of all of Hidan's fingers. "Looking at them broken broke my heart, so I let them free" *laughter* "oh I'm so funny. Aren't I?" "FUCK YOU BASTARD! FUCK YOU! WHY JUST WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME? STOP IT YOU MOTHERFUCKING MANIAC!!". Hidan said in desparation and agony. Hell's deep magenta eyes glared at him and he said in a serious tone, "Now now you better show some respect or you will die the worst death ever and no will ever know. Why am I doing this? well you'll know soon" He walked away. Blood gushed out of what left were stubs. His feet trembled as blood dripped on them, drop by drop. The white floor now seemed like a canvas with red pain spalttered around. This room was different than the one where every noise was cut off. The noise in this room echoed, the dripping of hid blood and Hell's laughter filled the room. Hidan felt the noise piercing through his ears. "Let me die please" he mumbled. 

"Ino! I saw your document. I have a few changes that can be helpful" Sean walked into the lounge. "Thank you so much Dr. Woods this means a lot. I definitely owe you" , Ino chuckled. "Come see me after lunch in my cabin." He smirked. Ino felt a bit weirded out by his expression. She shrugged and got back to work.

"Oh its noon already?" Ino glanced at her watch and headed towards Sean's cabin. She knocked and entered when she heared a 'come in'. "Oh Ino! sit please." He walked past her and slowly locked the door. "How was Mrs. Jane's biopsy?" Ino stiffend, "Uhh well it went well. We're waiting for the results." He nodded his head. "I got you coffee. I knew you'd be busy so here drink up." Ino smiled and sipped her coffee. As they spoke, Ino began feeling dizzy. She almost tripped but Sean grabbed her, but not in an appropriate manner. She soon realized what she had gotten herself into but it was too late now. "Darling let me treat you today" Sean whispered.


	5. Fragile

Ino's eyes widened. She tried to speak but no words seemed to escape. Sean leisurely unbuttoned her shirt. He had a devilish smirk stuck on his face. "why, just why is this happening?" Her thoughts were interrupted, "Look at my little slut, so soft and innocent." Sean chuckled. Screaming was useless for here all her screams seemed to be sucked in a black hole. He was ruthless and rough. He rammed in her breaking every inch of her delicate body. "You know Ino, I always envied you. You were in the spotlight of every hospital. It made me misreable. I had put in engough efforts, in fact more than you ever did. You stole my spot and I now I will steal your precious and ground breaking theory." He said as he panted. Ino's head was fuzzy. She could barely hear what Sean said. "I am not my mother, I am not that whore....." Her mind spoke to her. She could feel body being ripped, slowly. It was after two whole hours she gained composure. She tried to stand but slipped in the puddle of blood. Her body let out piercing cires. She used the desk as support and stood up. He legs were weak, it felt as if her legs were giddy. "Oh? you're up?" Sean entered. She felt violated and enraged. She felt a sudden urge to kill him at that point. He walked past Ino to his desk. "Drug trial test successful." Ino almost fell, "w-what d..o y-ou mean?." "Hidan's actual drug is underway. What you gave him was a placebo." He walked to the window and stared out.Ino let of a deep breath and forced herself to stand still she then grabbed a vase and smaked him in the head. Sean fell to the floor screaming. She used the broken vase and stabbed him multiple times mutilating his face.She was bathed in his blood. He was unrecogonizable. But most importantly he was dead. The monster who made Ino do this was gone, forever. She was pleased? sad? afraid? she didn't know either. She dressed herself. She was too unstable to walk properly but she had to. She had to to get rid of the bastard's lifeless body. "N-NURSE! Someone help! we were attcked!" she cired. Everyone gathered and comforted Ino. The body was sent to the morgue. The same night Ino decided to flee. But the door suddenly opens, "Ino chan~".

Hell used his whiplash to wake Hidan up. His hands were healing rather quickly. "Well you see this drug only reduces scarring and regenerates tissues and not bones or fingers. I have your surpirse ready." Hell said mockingly. Hidan was unfazed. A naked woman who had a blindfold was rolled into the white room on a vertical gurney. She had short grey hair, just like Hidan, and was probably in her mid 30s. Hidan did a double check, "W-why is my sis-sister here?" Hell remained silent and sealed his mouth with a masking tape. "Hidan? is th-" Hell suddenly used a scalpel and slit her stomach. She screamed. Her shrieks echoed in Hidan's ears. All he could do was, well nothing. Hidan was forced to see his sister get cut open. Her guts dangling out of her body. Her eyeballs being pulled out, her organs were sliced into halves and her lips and tongue were cut out by scissors. Hidan begged, cried but Hell didn't stop. Hell enjoyed the scene. His white mask was painted red by blood. Her disfigured corpse was thrown besides Hidan's chair. Hidan stares at her corpse, "FUCK FUCK FFFUUUUUCKK. NO NOT HER. YOU COULD DO THAT TO ME YOU SON OF A SLUT." Hell glared. He gave Hidan a higher dose of the drug along with a cocktail of opioids. Hell smirked.


	6. Taunted

"Otou-san please, I..I can't take it anymore. It too much", cried 6 year old Hidan. His father always replied the same thing, nothing more nothing less, "It's for your own good". Young HIdan was traumatized. His father's evil smirk haunted him. Being the eldest amongst him three other siblings, Hidan was always the chosen one for the 'ritual'. If he denied, he'd be tormented in 'Hell'. He was beathen and abused. Beaten to the point where his entire body felt numb and abused till he forgot his own name. "Mama why does Otou- san do this. Why? What have I done mama?". He cried on his mother's lap.She neither said anyting nor comforted him. She just sat and observed like a porcelain doll. Hidan made a pact with himself, never to ask anyone for help and one day, when he was old enough he would run away. Run away from this misery. It was after ten years long years of suffering, Hidan fled. Spread his wings and begun his journey. He worked at a chemical factory and paid his high school and university fees. He was about 20 when he developed a respiratory condition due to the exposure to the chemicals. He ignored it as there was a scarcity of money. Soon a few years later he reunited with his sister. She was his support and his care taker. She was his guardian angel in disguise. Everything was smooth and fine until his life was flipped like a coin; the trail and now the torture. Why was he thinking about his past now? Did it mean anything? Does he even have a purpose to live? The drug had completely fucked his brain and body. He felt he was on the brink of losing his mind. 

"Doctor! Long time no see!".Souske looks up and replies with a wide grin, "I agree Dr. sean". Both the men were indulged in a deep conversation. Sean suddenly realizes his true purpose of visit. "I almost forgot. I found a new specimen. She works at the same hospital, Ino Yamanaka. I swear we are gonna make a fucking fortune out of her invention and her." Souske laughed uncontrollably. Sean continued, "To the world we are dead. I've made sure the clones that I created were directly sent to our families. We will sell her to the Oyabun and then we'll spit the cash." Souske was suddenly silent. "She's in your lab." "Good work Sean." Souske followed the old man into his lab. Sean suddenly felt eerie. The entire lab gave off a really negavite and evil vibe. For once in his life Sean was scared. The lab was dimly lit, it had blood stains and a pungent rotting odour. He felt sick. He gathered some courage and spoke, "Uhh Souske-san i menat to ask you this for quite sometime, Why do you call yourself Dr. Hell?" Souske stopped walking. He slowly turned around and stared into Sean's eyes. Sean instantly regretted what he said and mentally slapped himself. He sweatdropped. Souske had the devil's mysterious eyes and torn smile which revealed most of his decrepit teeth. His face was wrinkled skin seemed they were knife wounds, cut smoothly. Souske smirked, "Because Hell is something everyone fears, consciously or subconsciously. People suffering makes my dick hard and scream in pure orgasm." His smirk slowly faded. Souske grabbed a knife and slit Sean's throat. He shrieked and screamed. Souske's laughter echoed in his ears. "THIS IS ECSTATIC! OH I'M SO FUCKING HARD RIGHT NOW AHHH~". Souske said as he stabbed Sean's face multiple time. "Oh boy. Another doll in my collection." He lifted the corpse and opened a huged closet full of rotting mutilated dead bodies. "Look honey! another addition! He's great kid. To bad he died......... twice. Hope you both become friends soon!" He caressed his decomposing wife's body. " I can't wait to see Hidan's reaction after meeting you, darling! " He closed the closet, "Hmmm now lets check the new bitch out". "I can't wait to be rich, I can't wait to be rich" He sing soned as he walked towards Ino's confinement.


	7. Veritas

Naked and shackled, Ino thought to herself, "Why would Sean do this? Just why? The drug....wa-"she was furious yet dubious. Sean was that one person she looked upto. He was gentle and admired by everyone around him, from seven year olds to seventy year olds. Ino was caught up in a tornado of thoughts. The door to her confinement creaked open. "Hmm test subject number two! a young doctor. Oh wait, I must say, 'The DOCTOR who found THE DRUG'" he spoke as he walked closer to her. He let his bloody hands raom her curvy nude body. He let himself in her vagaina. Ino squeezed her thighs. "Oh? pretty rebellious huh? Did I tell you that I bought your idea for over a hundred thousand dollars and then got the money back as well?". He looked at Ino's blank face. "Ugh. Sean". She was so unfazed that buying her idea from Sean didn't trigger her one bit. "Why do you want it? the drug? For money?" She said in a monotonous voice."Well duh I want the money but since you are a doctor let me explain something. Your discovery is great and blah blah blah cutting straight to the main crap. I have added extra Multipotent cells to your cocktail. This speeds up damaged tissue regeneration process. Its like making someone immortal. Hence the overdose on, I guess you've heard, Hidan." "Why do you want me?" Her dead blue eyes stared into his. "You'll know.......soon"

A different room again. He could sense it. He opened his eyes. His hands felt heavier. "Wh-what in the FUCKING WORLD" he had prosthetics. No more stubs. He was not sure about his feelings. They seemed to churn in his brain. To his surprise he was stitched up pretty well. "I don't trust that motherfucker" he mumbled. At this point Hidan had completly forgotton about the outside world. He was so used to the colour white and Hell's laughter and his odd mask. Meanwhile Hell dressed his wife's rotting body. "He will meet you today. You have to look pretty presentable right?" 

Hidan was rolled in on a wheelchair. The room was eerie and seemed like Satan had himself customized it. The odour of rotten bodies filled the room. To Hidan it seemed more like a run down mental asylum ward; the unexplained scribbles, incomplete Satanic rituals and other creepy stuff Hidan's eyes could gaze at. "Hidan! someone is here to see you!" Hell suddenly exclaimed. He walked in with his wife's corpse. "W-wh-what the actual fuc-fuck". His stomach was in chaos and his mind in total turmoil. He threw up. "WHo ThE FUCK IS THAT! WHY WOULD YOU FUCKING DO SUCH DISGUSTING FUCKING THINGS". "Hidan, Don't say that. Your mother will feel sad." Hell maniacally laughed. He took his mask off. Hidan was at a loss of words. He felt as if his tongue was cut off. The air around got heavier. He mentally begged to die, to end the trial as this one was completely biased. Or was it? He just wanted to be dead. " I did this to only make you stronger. Its sad you thought I was gone.....son."


	8. somnium

Hidan suddenly woke up. His mind still fuzzy and vision still quite blurry. It took him quite sometime to adjust to his surroundings. "02:30 AM he mumbled". "Darling? are you ok?" a familiar voice spoke. It was no doubt that the voice was that of a woman. She leaned on him and briefly kissed his shoulder. Hidan turned around, it was that same feeling of speechlessness. "Y-you are Dr. I-Ino?"He felt a sense of rage and . Ino chuckled, "What's the matter?", Hidan could feel her tender breasts rubbing against his rigid body. He thought to himself, "It felt so real. All of it.So fucking real. What is this place? Do I have amnesia or something? I can't remember anything". Ino fell asleep. He grabbed his phone and swiped through all his photos. "So it is true? Ino is my wife?" The pictures were the evidence but his mind seemed to be blocking this imortant memory. He went downstairs and turned the television on. "Tonight on the daily news we have a shocking update about the most grotesque and brutal crimes in history. The criminal is considered to be the most physcotic animal. He goes be the name of "Dr. Hell", real name Souske. His "lab" was found a few days ago. What was found in it was even more shocking and blood chilling. There were rotting bodies of over ten people, dismembered body parts of over thirteen people and bodies that was now a "sludge" drowned in acid. He killed many more people who are yet to be discovered. Two fresh corpses of a young man and a Doctor were discovred. They were both savagely cut open", Hidan turned pale; blood being sucked out of his body. Was he greatful? he himself didn't know the answer. Did he intend to find out? probably. He turned the television off and ran upstairs. He found a piece of paper by the foot of the bed. He hastily picked it up and rushed to the bathroom to read it. 

I'm transferring yours as well as Ino's conciousness into these clones. I'm sorry for whatever is about to / has already happened.Destroy this as soon as you are done reading. For more details meet me at Ikebukuro station tomorrow at 02:00 pm. I'll be waiting. Signed: Inoichi Yamanaka

He flushed the note. He was firm about this meet. He was determined. This could be his saviour or his worst enemy. Waht he knew for sure was that this person was related to Ino. Was the culprit or the mastermind Ino? or was it his father? It would all be clear only when he meets him. He swallowed a couple of anti-depressants and went back to sleep.


	9. Finis

It was about 8 in the morning, Hidan still laid in bed, overwrought by his emotions, crippled by his anxiety. He was still hung on the news and the note, restlessly twisting and turning in bed. He shut his eyes hoping to get some rest.

When Ino walked into the room she noticed his cheeks drained in colour and he was pale as a ghost. She ignored his paleness and she made her way across him and lay by his side. She pressed her lips on his wanting ones,still maintaining some gap between them. His eyes shot open and he sat up. She seductively climbed on top of him and crashed her lips on his.As they kissed, he found himself being carried away by a fantasy. He lost himself to the feel of her body, caressing and fondling with her clothed breasts, running his palms on her perfectly smooth skin that almost felt like milk and honey. Her lips tasted of spices. He slipped his hands under her T-shirt. The feel of her naked skin against his finger tips felt like electricity. He made his way to her bra, unhooking it and touching her soft,round plum like, tender and irresistible breast. He swiftly he took off her T- shirt and bra , leaving her naked from the top up. He paused a moment, marvelling at the beauty that she was.  He pecked kisses on one of her nipple and fondled with the other. Ino was fully aware about his teasing tactics. She started grinding rhythmically against his growing member. He raised an eyebrow. His rough hands trailed down her curves, taunting her pussy but not really touching it. In an instant, he flipped them over so he was on top of her. His hands travelled down her navel and pulled her skirt down, leaving her in nothing but her red lace panties. He sat up straight and touched and kissed in the folds of her thighs, but avoiding her already wet panties.She thrust her hips up in need. He kissed her thighs lightly making his way up to her pussy and placed a hungry kiss on it before pulling her panties down with his teeth. He hungrily inserted his fingers in her. He traced and scissored his finger near her clit. His feather like touches made her back arch and also earned him deep moans. She leaned so that her breast pressed against his toned chest , "I want you to quench my thirst",she whispered and moaned enticingly. The position  exactly hit her g-spot. Her breath tickled his ear. He could feel shivers run down his spine and his breath suddenly hitched. His fingers were drenched with her fluids. She took off his boxers and slid them down with her foot. she was all set to dominate the flow.She positioned her pussy below his hardened member and descended down, thrusting in in a slow pace. It sure was painful before but it was soon subsided by immense pleasure; today was the day she truly became a woman. He gripped her firm butt and  guided her motions. Hearing her moan did wonders and hearing her beg for more only sped his thrusts .He bit lip, concealing his moans. Hidan vigorously flipped her and dominated the flow yet again. He lifted and placed her leg on his shoulder and pushed deeper in her. Ino's mind practically exploded. With Hidan thrusting in her, she felt full, both physically, emotionally and spiritually. It was a euphoric satisfaction. With each thrust getting harder and faster, she gasped and arched her back making her whimper his name. He closed the gap between them and passionately kissed her. He moved towards her ear, "spread wide and let me come inside" and nibbled on her earlobe while his other hand smacked her clit. The insane pleasure made her nails dig in his back. He could feel A flooding of uncontrollable release surging and trickling on his member.He didn't stop. He was chasing after his own climax.

She lay on top of him, listening to the cadence of his beating heart. "You know, I'm meeting your father today." She let out a slight chuckle and was suddenly silent. "He died 2 years ago." Hidan looked at her perplexed. He could feel his body grow numb and slack. She got up and sat by the window chair. "Hidan, we're all dead." "I-I am so-sorry what" his mouth went completely dry. "This is nothing but a fragment of your imagination"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep this is the end! I’m working on a new story on Wattpad. If ya’ll into YAOI make sure ya’ll check out the story.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
